


Hidden Fangs

by Emily_Cheese



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Crewmates - Freeform, From POV of Purple, I have no clue what this will become, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Imposter, Mira is mentioned also, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Flashbacks, Yellow is mentioned, character amnesia, polus, the skeld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Cheese/pseuds/Emily_Cheese
Summary: Name: Lonnie WestfieldGender: FemaleColor: PurpleAge: N/AExtra: Amnesia, Lime claims to be her boyfriend, others agree with Lime, Purple still alive but barely, in a coma, please wake up Lonnie...
Relationships: Lime & Purple (Among Us)
Kudos: 3





	Hidden Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I felt like making!! Tata for now!!  
> Warnings will be in the notes here:  
> Warnings: Death mentioned

“Sh! She's waking up!” a voice said. The voice sounded male.

“Are you sure?” another voice asked. This one sounded female.

“Yeah! Look at her! She's obviously waking up!” a third voice said. This one also sounded female.

“I'll go tell the others!” the second voice said. I heard footsteps run away. Clunking against the hard metal floor. I opened my eyes and was immediately blinded by a harsh white light. I shielded my eyes. Then, a figure blocked the light. I squinted at the figure.

“Hey,” the figure said. My eyes adjusted and I saw that the figure was a boy with curly dark hair, light skin, bright green eyes, and rectangular black glasses. I sat up. I was in an infirmary of some kind. The boy wore a lime green spacesuit.

“You okay?” a girl asked. She had short light pink dyed hair, light blue eyes, and light skin. She wore a pink spacesuit.

“I-I think so,” I said. “What happened?”

“You don't remember?” the boy asked.

“No,” I said. “Where am I?”

“You're in the Medbay,” the girl said. “You're the first person to survive an imposter attack!” 

“I am?” I asked.

“Yeah!” the girl said. “You're like a celebrity!!”

“Chill, Pink,” a group of people in spacesuits walked in. “There are only like 10 people here,” one girl in a red spacesuit said. The girl had light skin, jet black hair, and red eyes. She also had a red bandana around her head. I could see why she might’ve chosen the red color.

“Still!” Pink said. “She’s the only one who's survived an attack!”

“Pink’s right,” one person said. This person was a boy with red-orange hair, light skin, and something over his eyes. He wore an orange spacesuit.

“Thanks, Orange!” Pink said.

“I’m confused…” I said. “What happened?” 

“Do you really not know?” Lime asked me. I shook my head. 

“She has amnesia!” Pink said. Lime looked upset.   
“You really don't remember anything?” Lime asked. I shook my head. What was wrong? Did I hurt his feelings or something?

“I'm sorry,” I said. “I really don't remember anything,” 

“That’s just perfect!” Red said with a huff, throwing her arms in the air. “How can we catch this imposter if the only person to survive an attack has amnesia?!”

“Red, calm down,” another crewmate, this one wore a white spacesuit, said. “I'm sure we can jog her memory,” This white-suited crewmate had dark skin, bushy black hair that was up in a bun, and kind amber eyes.

“Do we want to jog her memory though?” Lime asked. “Don’t get me wrong, I wanna catch this imposter too but do we really want to make her remember getting attacked and almost killed?”

“I agree with Lime,” Pink said. “You all know I want to catch the imposter! I really do! But not if it means making her remember that scary moment!”

“Fine,” Red said. “But I will find out who that imposter is if it kills me!”

“I hope it doesn't kill you,” White said. Red huffed and left the room.

“I'm going to finish my tasks!” Red said as she left. “That imposter keeps sabotaging our ship and it's getting annoying!” Once Red was gone, everyone looked at me. I blinked.

“Lonnie, how are you feeling?” White asked.

“I’m okay,” I said.

“That’s good,” Pink said. “You’ve been out of it for a while!”

“And Lime has been by your side the whole time!” a dark blue crewmate said with a laugh. This crewmate was a boy. He had messy black hair, pale skin, and sharp dark blue eyes. I looked over at Lime and saw him blushing.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“Nothing,” Lime said. “Can you stand?” I shrugged and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I carefully stood up and tumbled back onto the bed.

“It’ll take some time for her to get strength back in her muscles,” White said.

“I’ll make sure she gets back to her full health!” Lime volunteered.

“Me too!” Pink said. White chuckled.

“Alright,” White said. “Everyone else, get back to your tasks. And be careful,” Everyone except Lime, Pink, and myself left the room.

“Are you hungry?” Lime asked. 

“A little,” I said. “But first...can I know your names?”

“Right!” Lime said. “Amnesia...”

“I’m Harmony Sparks!” Pink said.

“Elliot Ashfield,” Lime said. “And you’re Lonnie West,”

“Thanks!” I said.

“Come on!” P-Harmony said finally. “To the cafeteria!” Elliot helped me walk as Harmony ran ahead of us.

“So...what’s up with Red?” I asked. “She seems on edge,”

“That’s Taz Starship,” Elliot explained. “And her dad was on the first trip to Polus, that's where we’re going,”

“Okay,” I said.

“Well, Taz’s father had decided to bring Taz with him on the trip. That's when the first instance of an imposter happened. Taz’s father was killed in an attack. The imposter had been thrown into space but now Taz is old enough to be on a trip of her own and she doesn't want anyone else to get killed like her dad. She's on edge because there has already been a death on the ship,” Elliot said. He stopped at a table in the cafeteria and we sat down.

“Who?” I asked.

“A good friend of mine,” Elliot said. “Nobody knew her real name. She just went by either Yellow, the color of her suit, or her nickname, Cheese,”

“Why Cheese?” I asked.

“Our first day on the ship, Yellow was getting a snack and scared herself when a thing of cheese fell out of the fridge!” Harmony said. I nodded.

“Yeah,” Elliot said. “She was funny...”

“DEAD BODY REPORTED!!”


End file.
